


Ties That Bind

by Talinor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Fusion, Me playing with she-ra's powers while they're still pretty unestablished in canon, post-season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: That other part didn't feel like Adora. Those thoughts felt alien in her head. But a new one of her own was quick to occupy the space.Wait, where's Catra?Despite the chaotic feelings swirling through her, a warmth bubbled in her chest for a moment. It felt like an inaudible chuckle. A new thought popped into her head, but it felt more... personal this time. And definitely more recognizable.Hey, Adora.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for whatever reason, I really wanted to write this   
> I might add another chapter, when writer's block isn't kicking my ass  
> anyway I love spop, good show  
> enjoy!

Adora grunted in frustration as her swing once again found nothing but air. Air that Catra had occupied just a moment ago. She didn't want to seriously hurt her, but she was a Force Captain for the evil Horde. She had to be stopped.

If that meant... subduing her, then so be it. She had no idea what she'd do with Catra afterwards. She... didn't want to think about it for now.

Thankfully, battling Catra didn't leave much room for such wondering. But as her eyes roamed over the raging battlefield around her, her former friend was nowhere in sight. At least, for the moment. She knew that would change eventually.

However, there were plenty of other threats to occupy her attention in the meantime. Horde soldiers outnumbered their forces five to one. There were about ten or so tall drones littered about the battlefield that she could see. She knew there were most likely plenty more of the smaller ones scuttling around. A line of tanks could be heard in the distance, steadily getting louder and louder.

Adora was standing in the eye of the storm. She had a moment of peace to spare, and the Rebellion needed something to tip the scales in their favor.

They needed She-Ra.

Catching her breath, she steeled her resolve and raised her sword above her head. Already she could feel newfound strength pour into her. The runestone in the hilt was pulsating with energy, silently anticipating what would come next. It was quickly becoming routine, but she wasn't complaining. It was just the refreshing rush she needed right now. In such a state, it wasn't hard to find the confidence she needed to infuse her voice with for the final part of the transformation.

_"For the honor of Graysku--"_

Things after that moved too quickly for her to process at first.

A familiar voice cried out, "I don't think so!" and the force of a pouncing body nearly pushed her forward to the ground. It would have if a familiar warmth didn't envelope her and lift her body off the ground like it was made of air. 

A new tingling sensation traveled throughout her skin. She couldn't force her eyes open to check, but she felt the She-Ra transformation do itself. That was weird on its own, considering she had to at least help it along, but there was something else. Her boots felt different, as did her forearm bracers and... well, pretty much everything else. Her skirt was shorter, but the shorts underneath were no longer shorts. Her circlet reached just past her ears. Her hair felt just a bit coarser, and part of it separated on both sides of her neck to lie in front. Even her eyes felt different, once she was finally allowed to open them.

When she did, she found a paused battle. Fighters from both sides took an unspoken truce to stare at the floating woman glowing like a rising sun. All of them stared at her with either awe or surprise plain as day on their faces.

Part of her simply felt confusion. They'd all seen or at least heard of She-Ra by now. She must've at least looked recognizable enough.

The other part was immensely freaking out. She wasn't supposed to be here. How the hell could she see this? This couldn't be possible. There was no way. Despite herself, she felt fear at the mountain of unknowns towering over her. She tried her hardest to push it down. She wasn't supposed to be afraid anymore. She'd promised herself long ago. She had to calm down.

That other part didn't feel like Adora. Those thoughts felt alien in her head. But a new one of her own was quick to occupy the space.

_Wait, where's Catra?_

Despite the chaotic feelings swirling through her, a warmth bubbled in her chest for a moment. It felt like an inaudible chuckle. A new thought popped into her head, but it felt more... personal this time. And definitely more recognizable. 

_Hey, Adora._

What? ...No. No. This couldn't be possible. Her mind struggled to process the implications of the situation. There was no way this could be happening. She had to be hallucinating, or dreaming somehow.

She'd already went down that road. This would have to be one hell of a lucid dream. Somehow, she really doubted that was the case.

Her attention was suddenly wrenched back to the real world. Far back in the crowd, she could spy a Horde soldier picking up their gun and aiming it right at her-- them?-- her. She could also see how their hands shook ever so slightly, but not enough to throw off their aim. They'd approximately hit her in the chest. Maybe the head, if they were lucky.

Part of Catra wanted to let them take the shot. Who knows? It might force them apart, and wound She-Ra in the process. It'd be a win-win for her.

...Or they'd wound both of them. Or worse.

_Do you want to test that theory? Or do you want to live?_

She mulled it over, but they didn't have a lot of time to ponder. Adora itched to move out the way, shield herself somehow, but her body didn't move an inch. Not even a pinky finger would budge despite her mental efforts. As she heard the blast set off, she wondered how it was possible.

Then it dawned on her.

_Catra, please. I can't do anything without you._

_...Sucks, doesn't it?_ The mental voice somehow expressed the long-hidden bitterness in her quite well.

Adora kept trying in vain, knowing the shot would likely hit her. She tried her best to mentally prepare herself for whatever would happen after that.

Then, right as the bullet was about to contact, She-Ra's new form moved. She held up one of her new clawed bracers to intercept the bullet quick as a flash. Her body finally drifted down to meet the ground. But she didn't focus on that for now. Instead, she glared at the soldier who fired the shot.

When she stepped forward, the still-stunned Horde soldiers between her and her target parted for her. If the poor person was shaking before, they were quivering like a leaf in a thunderstorm. She got up to them in no time.

"I have to say," she said, in a bit harsher and huskier voice than usual. Of course that changed in this weird new transformation too. "I admire your initiative, cadet. That was a real ballsy move."

_Why are you complimenting them? They could have hurt you. Maybe killed you._

_I'm getting to that part, Adora. Just go along with it._

_And why should I do that?_

_Because I can call off the attack, including the tanks wrecking the housing district. I can buy us time to figure this situation out. I know you don't have much reason to, but please. Just... trust me. At least for now._

Now it was Adora's turn to mull things over. But no matter how she tried, she couldn't see a better option than this. They needed answers, and those wouldn't be found in the middle of a battle like this. Not while innocent people were in danger.

So when the plan popped into her head, Adora reluctantly went along with it.

She moved so quickly it would have been missed with a blink. She grabbed the soldier by the chestpiece and lifted them up off their feet. It was like lifting a toothpick. Despite herself, Catra found herself admiring She-Ra's strength. It was impressive... when it was helping her.

"But let me make one thing perfectly clear," she growled. "Even in a weird and new situation like this, never _ever_ attack your Force Captain. I won't be so kind next time, and I doubt any of the others will be either." She narrowed her eyes. "Have I made myself clear, cadet?"

They couldn't nod faster. "O-Of course... Force Captain Catra. I understand."

She smirked in self-satisfaction. "Good." She let go, letting the cadet fall about a foot down to the ground. They quickly scrambled to their feet. "Then tell Lord Hordak," it took everything in Adora not to gag at saying that name. "that I was... incapacitated and we were forced into a tactical retreat."

A soldier in the crowd started to speak. "But Force Captain Catra--"

She whirled around in the direction of the voice. The closest soldiers jerked back at her glowering gaze. "Did I stutter?!" She demanded, her voice carrying a degree of power neither had experienced before. "Call off the attack, the battle's over! And never question my orders again! Now **get out of here!"**

The Horde soldiers scrambled about, picking up their weapons and heading out. Some spoke into comms to call off the tanks. Others gathered the drones to head out in groups. Within five minutes, there was no trace of the Horde save the damage left behind. The two of them silently observed their surroundings.

_...You felt that too, right?_

_Yeah. Is that... how being She-Ra normally feels?_

_Not to that degree. Light Hope better answer for this._

_...Who?_

_You'll see._

The Rebellion's warriors watched as the new She-Ra started her long trek to the First One's temple.

None dared to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She-Ra stopped dead in her tracks. The grip on her arms tightened, along with the tension in her shoulders. But those weren't the only answers she got this time.
> 
>  
> 
> _How could I not?_
> 
>  
> 
> The voice was quiet and... vulnerable. More vulnerable than she'd heard in... well, quite a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, I'm so sorry this took so long to come out! With the busy-ness of the ending of my college semester and the holidays, I barely had time or motivation to work on this  
> but here it is!!

Once it stopped being unsettling, the Whispering Woods were without a doubt the most boring place Catra had ever been to. They'd been walking for what felt like _days_ now, and she could tell Adora had no idea where they were supposed to go either.

_So..._

Catra stopped focusing on the strangely familiar scenery to ward off the presence gently poking at her mind. She could tell Adora wanted to talk. About what, she had no idea. She couldn't sense far into Adora's mind without permission, and vice versa. That was one of the few things they'd learned about their... situation. It didn't help much.

_If it's about the rock, Adora, yes I think we've passed it three times now. We don't have to do the weird mind-talk thing about it._

She hoped that was what she'd wanted to talk about, but she knew better. Adora was quick to confirm her suspicions.

_You know that's not what I wanted to talk about, but if that bothers you so much..._

When the mental suggestion to mark the rock with their sword popped up, Catra went along with it. It wasn't a bad idea, but it probably wouldn't help them much. At least they'd know for sure when the woods would eventually mislead them right back to this spot.

They took a moment to admire their handiwork, then kept going.

_There. Now... I feel like we need to talk._

_Really? What could we possibly have to talk about, Adora??_

She-Ra's eyes rolled for two different reasons. But both her sides had wanted to do so, so they did.

_Great job expressing sarcasm even like... this, but I'm serious. There's a lot we need to talk about, and not just this situation. If you'd let me, we could--_

_Oh, **great.** Once again, I'm the problem here. _

_...Well you -did- try to interrupt my transformation._

Rage swelled up in their chest. It wasn't hard to tell which side it was coming from.

_And you wouldn't, if the Horde had something like She-Ra? What do you want me to say? 'I'm sorry for flinging us into a mess I didn't know would happen'? 'I'm sorry for trying out what seemed like a viable tactic, like we were both taught'?_

_Those days are over. I'm not--_

_I know! You're not part of the Horde anymore! You're not going back and you never will- you've made that clear time and time again! Do you want a medal for your moral superiority or something?_

_You know that's not true._

_Do I, Miss Golden Girl? I bet you hate this. Being stuck with a mangy, lowly magicat stray you played with for a couple years then dropped as soon as it was convenient for you. Do I remind you of your mistakes, Adora? Am I a reminder that you're not so perfect after all?_

Adora... didn't know how to respond to that. It left her with a lot more to grapple with than she was comfortable with. It didn't help that Catra decided to hide her feelings away after that, so she had no idea how her reluctant counterpart was doing. She-Ra continued on almost mechanically. Both sides of her were too busy wrapped up in their own minds to really focus on anything else.

Finally, Adora decided to ask the question that'd been plaguing her the most.

_Is that really what you think I feel about all this?_

Catra didn't respond. She-Ra's arms moved to hug her own frame, half in anxiousness and half in drawn-off self defense. That should have been enough of an answer for her. But worry still trailed right behind her. Worry that she was closer to the truth of the matter, but still so wrapped up in herself to focus on Catra.

Then it hit her.

_...Or is that what you think about yourself?_

She-Ra stopped dead in her tracks. The grip on her arms tightened, along with the tension in her shoulders. But those weren't the only answers she got this time.

_How could I not?_

The voice was quiet and... vulnerable. More vulnerable than she'd heard in... well, quite a long time.

_Because Shadow Weaver was wrong about you. About both of us. I know it's hard to shake, but you don't have to have that mindset about yourself anymore. You shouldn't._

_Says the favorite to the second placer. Says the one who can turn into an eight-foot goddess at will to her unlucky hitchhiker. Says the one who left the Horde without a second thought to the person who only stuck with the Horde for the other._

_You... only stayed with the Horde... because of me?_

_Fuckin' **duh,** Adora. It was hell, but I was willing to stick it out for... _

_Me. I... I had no idea._

_Of course you didn't. And now you don't have to worry about it. Things have changed a lot since then, and so have we. So let's just... leave it at that, okay? This whole thing is weird enough. We don't need to make it weirder with the mushy-gushy weak ""feelings"" talk._

_Talking your feelings out isn't weakness, Catra._

_Says the princess._

_Says the princess you described as an eight-foot goddess earlier._

The tension in She-Ra eased a little bit. A ghost of a smile graced her lips.

_...Fair enough._

Her arms dropped back to her sides.

_Let's keep going. I don't wanna spend the rest of my life as some gawking idiot in the Whispering Woods._

_Okay. ...And Catra?_

_Yeah?_

_I'm sorry._

_For what?_

_For everything. For not realizing how bad things were sooner. For not thinking about you before I left the Horde. For making you feel like you were second best, or at least letting you feel that way. I don't regret leaving, but I do regret that I wasn't a better friend to you. You deserved that._

Catra didn't respond, but she didn't curl up into herself more. So that was some sort of progress.

_One more question?_

_Shoot._

_If I had asked you to come with me before I left the Horde, before I became She-Ra, would you have accepted?_

Once again, no response. But She-Ra moved on once again, confident and in-the-moment. Adora couldn't really explain why, but she felt like she knew exactly where to go now. It didn't take long after that to come face to face with the glittering scion of the First Ones' Temple. For the first time in a while, She-Ra spoke.

"Eternia."

 _Time for some answers, Catra._ She told her partner as She-Ra stepped down into the familiar Temple.

_Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment I crave Validation   
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
